Kalijah Shipper Rant! Cas I can!
by Kurisutori618
Summary: Not a proper story. Only a therapeutic rant of a girl who loves Katherine and Elijah together. One of my fave ships on TVD. It may not be end game on the show but it's end game in my fan fiction world. I thought why not express my fangirl in writing like I did with Klaroline. So I did. Enjoy!


**Why do I ship Kalijah?**

**Decided that I could never have enough therapy for Katherine and Elijah ship. Never ever! So as a mad hatter I wrote some more on Kalijah. I think this might be my fifth one. I'm that upset as you can see. HAHA! Nah I'm just dedicated XP So anyway if you like, enjoy this random rant or if you don't turn or push back on your computer or electronical device and read something else. **

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

I feel that Katherine needs someone who can make her safe, ensure her that she didn't need to on the run and also be near the only one to protect and vow to protect her from Klaus.

Elijah can give her that, not only he knew her as a human, he really fell in love with that side of her, her original self, I just feel that Elijah and Katherine's relationship didn't involve in compulsion or manipulation.

OKAY OKAY I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO THINK!

Klaus would possibly ask Elijah every now and again to distract her or entertain her so she wouldn't know their real plans buuuuut…

In the original flashback scene, I see Elijah, even tho he's being used to make Klaus happy, he shows remorse on what he's doing, he feels, it's an emotion of sensitivity he always wanted to keep having, something human to keep from his old life.

He's moral and caring. There is so much Elijah can stand and façade to his enemies or anyone dare come close, this meaning other than his family. I think it was real when he confessed that he didn't believe in love. He didn't say much about himself but at least with Katherine, he did shed some light of a tough memory that really affected him, even his broken heart. You don't share that to just anyone.

That would make me very uncomfortable, plus I don't think Katherine would have stayed with the brothers that long, a few days probably but geez he felt safe to tell her, he didn't say much but he said enough.

His confession meant he did love another woman but it didn't last and he doesn't think he could love like that again.

This human Katherine showed she still believed in love. She didn't find love a lost cause. This young girl, coming from being most likely rejected from her late lover, baby taken away from her and her family rejecting her.

You would think this girl grew colder and cruel MUCH EARLIER!

But no, she stayed strong despite all the terrible lack of love she was given. If Katherine met Elijah in different circumstances she would of loved him for eternity. She would of learnt moral, love and trust from Elijah. Her cold cruel walls that she has, will have never been solid as it is now.

Elijah would have treasured her dearly, I can just imagine the baby. Him raising baby Nadia, awwww it would have been perfect. After all we have seen him with Hope and its precious.

As for my own imagination, Yes Katherine, is ruthless, vindictive, selfish and a murderer, yet even if all the things didn't happen, her spirit of defiance would still be there. I can just picture a young Katherine sneaking of to see her beau, dancing and playing chase till dawn outside, playing with cousins and sister in the gardens.

With Elijah as an original vampire I think she would eventually been a vampire and build up her cunning and brilliant mind of a survivor later. All she would have needed was somebody or something to fight for. With her love for Elijah and having never lost her daughter I think they would have been the perfect family.

Instead of being so distrustful and selfish in her own self preservation.

Elijah is Katherine's redemption of bringing out the her humanity that she had in the beginning. Maybe even learn how to trust again.

And for Elijah, Katherine is the person to bring out the light hearted more free side that is not restrained to putting others before himself. Placing love and eternity in one girl that would of gave it to him.

To sum it down, they can finally heal, remember things only someone they care and even had deep feelings for can do. In a deep, love emotional level.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

**I'm writing this as I feel out of all the men in Katherine's life Elijah was the one who genuinely understood her. The second guy that would of worked well would of Stefan as if she were only human and him as well they would have been happily ever after too. No others, as it would have been just plain one sided.**

**Plus knowing that Katherine is finally dead and sent to hell and Elijah is paired up with Hayley I just need to rant and scream my inner thoughts and feelings to the net XDXD**

**To people that are reading this and thinking me mad but reading till the end of rant of writing. Thanks for following through HAHAHA! Anyway love my readers as much I love writing my fanfiction stories for them and myself. Okay Ciao!**


End file.
